


End of an Era

by Enisy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate, Rough Sex, Season/Series 02, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enisy/pseuds/Enisy
Summary: Letting go is a process, not an event – but Buffy is getting there.
Relationships: Angelus (BtVS)/Buffy Summers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Teratophilia Trade 2020





	End of an Era

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



It’s a memento. A keepsake. Just this once, and she’ll let go.

Buffy vibrates with a frisson of horror-pleasure-guilt every time the bed creaks, as she can still sense her mother downstairs (watching late-night comedy on television). She has no illusions about this. If she closes her eyes, Miss Calendar’s death mask will be branded on her eyelids – wearing a halo from the night light across the room. If she closes her eyes, Giles’s pain will drag her under.

So she stares up (unblinking) at her first, her only lover.

“Sweet Buff,” says Angel, or what has become of Angel. His face is sardonic and cruel. He gets off on this, she can tell: pink sheets and stuffed animals and her friends’ framed pictures on the commode. “You just can’t help yourself.”

She shoots back: “Neither can you.”

Angel’s face mutates, resolving into bumps and wrinkles, but Buffy doesn’t flinch – and when his kiss draws blood, she only gives a tiny shudder. He fucks her hard. Everything’s different, yet so like the last time it is disturbing, right down to the “Oh, _yes_ ” and the fleeting caress of hip and cheekbone. Angel licks her neck once: a threat. She could resist, she could fight back, but right now she feels as vague and helpless as he wants her. He gives her the pad of his thumb to bite on, and Buffy turns her head away – but when he sinks his teeth into her neck, she takes the proffered digit, whimpering.

“You’ve gotten better at this,” Angel says afterwards, as he tugs his pants back on. “A couple more times, and I may just put on you on the shortlist.” His tone is mocking, but he catches her eye, and for a moment she can see that he, too, is lost.

“Dream on,” snaps Buffy. “Also, dude, I gotta remind you, I’ve gotten as much action in the past week as you have in the past _century_.”

“So clever,” he purrs, grabbing her chin. “We’ll break that out of you yet.”

“Now I really have to ask: do you get all your lines from _The Horse Whisperer_?”

“I’m going to miss you, Buffy.”

Just this last time, just this once, and she will crush her love to save the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [enisywrites](https://enisywrites.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Come on over if you want to drop me a prompt or a question, or to just say hi!


End file.
